Bruised and Scarred
by SumoaCocoanut
Summary: There all foster kids. Then Val comes along and adopts all of them. Max meets Fang and the rest with her sister Ella. Max loves hanging out with Fang and never really fights. She starts to like him in another way and so does he. They don't know how the other one feels though. Will they end up together?
1. My New Life

Okay, I'm Maximum Ride. Call me Max though, no, not Maxine, Maxie or any other stupid pet names like that. Well let me tell you how my life is right now. My sister Ella and I are at an adoption center home thing. Yeah we're forster kids. It's a long story how we got here. I'll tell you later. Well, again, my sister and I are here, sitting in an office witrh a lady speaking to us about someone who wants to adopt us. Ella was just plain bored, I on the other hand was mad out of my mind. First of all, I hate this place anyway. Second, I don't want another family. Who know what could happen. I was sitting just looking at the ground sorta listening, I was fiddling with my blue bracelet. It's a slap braclet. I had it since I was in second grade, and Ella was in first grade at the time. I hated wearing it everyday but...I had to. I had to covor up my...you know what, I'll tell you later.

"You guys might really like Dr. Martinez." The lady said. She just looked at us.

"Fine. We'll go. But if we have any trouble and we don't like it, we're hitting the streets." I said firmly. Although I didn't look so serious.

Did I tell you I'm blonde? Well, I am. Well, I have some light brown high lights but not a whole lot. I have chocolate brown eyes, and almost pale skin. Ella had nice black hair. Sometimes you couldn't tell we were related. She also had nice brown eyes, a little darker than mine. She had nice tan skin that made her look more unlike me.

"Thank you guys. You might really like her. She's not too perky so you won't hate her, she is very nice though. Please, please be kind to her." The lady begged. Man, it's so funny when you see adults beg a child-slash-teen. I'm only sixteen so I'm pretty much a teenager.

"Like Max said, we'll go but anything goes wrong we split." Ella said even more firmly then when I said it. I looked at her a little impressed. I raised her well.

"Ok. She should be on her way by now. Go and finish packing your things, and then come outside." She said standing to walk to the door.

Me and Ella went to our room and started packing.

"Didn't the witch say there were other kids getting adopted?" Ella asked breaking silence.

"I have no idea, you know me I zone out after 'ok'." I said grinning.

"True, but who else is gonna be with us?" Ella asked. Wow. She seemed really interested in to the other kids.

"Lets just hope, they won't be stupid, or stupid idiot." I said smirking. Ella laughed at that. It's rare when I laugh but with Ella and she trusts you then she won't be afraid. Again, I'll explain later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Max! Ella! This is Dr. Martinez." The lady said as we walked up to her car.

"Oh, please, call me Val." She said. Val wasn't very tall, but she wasn't short either. She had nice long brown hair and nice brown eyes.

"Hi." Ella said. I just nodded. I looked at her car and saw something move. I flinched.

"Oh. Um, the other kids are here." Val said as she opened the door.

There was a little girl who had big blue eyes, blonde hair that were in curls and nice pale tanish skin. Next to her was a guy that had strawberry blonde hair, he had nice blue eyes. He seemed about the same age as me. Next to him was another guy that had blonde hair spiked up, and brown eyes. He was about the same age too. Now, there was a girl with micha colored skin was standing waving at everyone. She had nice brown hair and brown eyes. Last...ahh. Was a guy, he had a black t-shirt, black jeans, and his hair was long and black that covored one of his eyes. Oh and his eyes were midnight black. So dark that you could get lost just glancing at his eyes. It was a little scary.

"This is Angel." Val said pointing at the little girl. "Who's older brother is Fang. Well, Nick but he likes Fang." Pointing at the guy at the end. The one wearing black. "Nudge, Monique but her old friends had to nudge her to be quiet." Pointing to the girl with mocha skin. She was about to open her mouth but the one with blonde spikey hair put a hand over her mouth. "Oh, that's Gazzy, he had stomach problems so they call him that, and his brother Iggy, I have no idea."

Ella and I just stared at them.

"Ok. Lets get to the house." Val said. "Oh by the way. I got all of you presents so you have something at the house. Also when we get there we all have a group meeting."

Some people groaned and me and Ella just got in the car.

The drive was only about 15 minutes. It was a nice house she had.

"Ok, I'll give you the tour." Val said getting out of the car.

We all got out and walked inside. It was big, nice, fancy. She showed us all of the main rooms like, living room, kitchen, bathroom. Then it was the bedrooms next. Iggy and Gazzy shared a room. The walls were light blue and the beds had some small thing different but you couldn't really tell, they were bothe blue. Nudge had pink. Pink walls, pink sheets. Angel had a more lighter pink, but everything mostly relativly close to that kind of pink Nudge had. Ella had purple. She loved purple. She liked it but she didn't show much. Good girl. Fang had black and some red. He seemed to be fine with it. Now, lastly...my room. She opened the door and I just stared. Amazed. It was black, purple and blue. My three favorite colors. Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Fang, and I had a desk and a laptop, she said it was for if we were bored but that wasn't our present. Angel had a desk but not a computer.

"Well I hope you all like your rooms." Val said finishing the tour. "Ok. Now I sit on the couches guys we all have to talk."

Everyone sat down on the floor and couches.

"I know everyone isn't super happy about being here. I hope you all will soon like being here and get to know each other." Val said. Then she got a little nervous. Why would she get nevo-...she wouldn't.

"But I want you guys to tell us how you got put in the foster care." She said. She did. People just stared at her. ome jaws dropped.

"Iggy, Gazzy tell us what happened." Val said looking at the two boys.

"Well," Gazzy started. He cleared his throat but didn't speak.


	2. Memory of the Past

Iggy sighed. "Might as well." Iggy said taking a deep breath. "Our parents were drug addicts and our mom got killed in a car crash a couple years ago. Then our dad just couldn't stand it and would drink even more. After a while he would pass out all the time and child services came." He said. He didn't seem that scared. People just stared. Some sitll a little freaked out about having to explain.

"Nudge?" Val asked.

"Both of my parents were on a road trip. I stayed with a family friend and we had a sleep over, then Igot a call saying my parents were in a really bad car crash." She looked really sad now. Why was Val doing is going make us hate her. "And then when we got to the hospital...they had d-died." She shuttered at the word.

"I'm sorry guys. I know it's hard but if you get it out now know one will ask you later." Val said. Then she looked at Fang and Angel. Who knew they were related.

"Well, a couple years ago," Fang started. "me and Angel were out on a walk. Then we heard screaming, we walked to where we heard it and it came from our house. We were a block away but we could still see it, then I saw a guy walk out...with a bloody knife." He paused looking around. Know one was scared just listening. maybe it would help. "I ran inside and saw he," He looked at Angel who had her bottom lip out and looked like she was about to cry. "I'm sorry Ange." He hugged his little sister. No emotion on his face...But his eyes looked sad and depressed. "We saw he stabbed our parents. We called 911, but it was too late." Angel wiped her eyes from all the tears nad sighed.

"Rest in peace mommy and daddy." Angel said with her hands in praying position. She looked so cute, but I did feel bad. There parents was the worst death of all. For now.

"Max, Ella?" Val said wiping away a small tear from her face.

Ella just looked at me. She always looked up to me and She did what she thought was best. Now she didn't know if we could tell or not. I looked down at my braclet and put my hand on it. Next thing I know-

"Cool braclet! Can I see?" Iggy asked whipping his hand out to touch it. Bad mistake.

I whipped my hand out and punched him. Luckily not in the face, or I would have broken something. No, I punched him in the stomach.

"Hey!" Iggy yelled. I looked aroud really quick. Val was looking at Iggy. iggy was looking at me as well as everyone else.

"Don't touch her braclet." Ella said gritting her teath together. She knew what the braclet was for. It was think and blue. It had hearts but thats because i had it since second grade.

"Bu-" Iggy got cut off.

Max, why can't anyone touch it?" Val asked. Didn't she know. Or did they not put that on my profile. Wait. I never told anyone.

"Max, do you want to tell them or not." Ella asked looking at me.

"I'll tell. All of it. I need to get it out." I said and she nodded. Everyone just looked at me.

"When Ella was in first grade, and me in second grade," I sighed about to spill everything. "Ok. Back then our mom died. She was in a car accident. The collision was really bad and she died instantly." I looked at Ella who was looking at me. "Our dad, started to drink." I felt tears coming, but I wouldn't let them fall. "He started abusing us. Mostly me. Ella never got hit at first but he hit her because he was so mad. Soon, instead of his hands he started using," I looked at Ella she's gonna break. "knives." She broke. She started to dry. She can't handel it. "I told him to stop drinking and he got a knife, I don't know where but he had it in his hand." I started to choke on the words. "I tryed to run to Ella to tell her to run away, but he grabbed me. He grabbed my arm. He took the knife and cut my wrist." Now, I broke. The great Maximum Ride. I can't help but remember his face when even thinking of it. "He cut so deep, you could almost see veins." I looked at Angel who was crying silently and then at Ella. Her face was red. I rubbed her back. Mom used to do it. "Ella called 911. Our d-_Jeb_ just kept staring at me smiling slightly. He didn't hear sirens at all. The last thing I remember was him geting tackled to the ground and getting put on a gurny." I sighed wiping my own tears. "He got arrested. I don't know his sentence but I know it's for a while. The hospital gave me this braclet for being so brave with my cut. They couldn't stitch it up because i was so deap. They had to put gause and stuff. You can still see some of the cut, so I wear the braclet. But who ever goes near it I think of Jeb grabbing me and cutting me so I use self defense." I looked at Iggy with, my first in a long time, apoligetic look.

"I'm so sorry Max." Val said.

"I'll try not to hit everyone." I said sheepishly.

"Well, guys go up to your room and getyour presents." Val said.

Know one talked to each other. We got to our rooms. Now I know. We all got IPod touches. They had the app that you can call and text people too. That will come in handy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Max." Someone whispered in my ear. Yeah in the middle of sleeping over here. Shut up please.

"Mmhmm." I groaned.

"You have to get up, Max. We're having bac-" They got cut off.

"Bacon!" I shot up from my bed and was standing. It was Fang who was whispering. He was smirking. I'm gonna wipe that smirk off his face soon if he doesn't stop.

"Hey. Yeah we're having bacon. Val told me to get you before they divour it." Fang said smiling slightly.

"Ok." I said. Huh. I actually sounded awake. But I'm still tired.

"Yeah lets go downstairs. Are you awake enough to walk?" He asked being almost serious. I relized my ankle really hurt but I could walk downstairs. Mistake.

I walked out of my room and limped once. I held the rail on the stairs, I took one step and tripped. Well, awesome.

"Max!" Fang yelled as he came to my side. He got to me and looked at my face, fine, arms, fine, right leg, fine, left leg, not fine.

"I'm fine. But I think I twisted my ankle pretty hard. It hurts." I pointed to my left ankle and he looked at it.

"I don't think you just twisted it." He said looking at it. I looked up and Val and the rest of them were there. Just looking. Some of them asked if I was ok.

"Heres an icepack." Val said giving Fang the icepack. You know I'm right here, I can do it.

"Ow!" I yelled. I looked dow and Fang had turned my ankle. Only half a centimeter. Uh-oh.

"Yeah. Val would you mind driving to the hospital. She might of sprained her ankle." Fang said frowning at 'sprained'.

"Yes, of course. Umm guys do you wanna come?" Val asked everyone. They said they would come. Maybe talk or something there.

Fang had to pick me up to get to the car and was sitting next to me in the car. I looked over at him and just stared. We just met each other yesterday I thought. How come _he_ woke me up. How come _he _was there when I fell.

"Ok, Fang get Max. Max," She looked at me. "hold on tight." I gave her a nod and looked at my ankle. I never felt pain til Fang moved my ankle earlier. Now, I felt the pain. It hurt like heck. I wanted to scream when we were walking in the building. Of course the building was air conditioned so when the doors opened the death wind came over us, and it moved my ankle.

We got Vals friend as all of our doctors and we were in a room. The doctor, Dr. Massy, Val, Fang, and Ella. I told them to have Ella in here because she's my sister. I was laying down on the white paper and just laying down closing my eyes to get through the pain. He took an x-ray and we were back in the room. Or I was back in the room.

"Ok, Max. You didn't brake your ankle." He said looking at the x-ray. He pointed to it alittle bit but he was muttering somethings.

"So what happened?" I asked still wanting to know what happened. Duh.

"You didn't brake it, fracture it, or twist it. It's more of a twist and less of a brake and fracture." She said. I gave her a questioning look. "You only sprained it." Dang it. Fang was right. Or maybe he guessed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I limped into the house and got to the table and had some of the bacon. Yeah I had a brace on my ankle. It wasn't a brake so no cast. Fang had to help me get around so we might get to know each other. After breakfast he helped me to my room and stayed with me. He said he was bored so I let him.

I started fiddling with my braclet because it was so akward and quiet. But when I was around him I didn't feel scared.

"Do you ever take it off?" Fang said breaking the silence. I looked at him to give him a questioning look but he was looking at my braclet.

"No. I never did. I probley never will." I said. I was still looking at my braclet.

"Why?" Fang asked. I looked up to see him loking at my. Exactly me, in my eyes.

"It keepes me from looking at the cut. You can still see the scar, they told me it's gonna be there for my whole life." I sighed. "If I saw it I would just look at it and remember what happened that day." Ok. My turn.

"How did you know I sprained my ankle?" I asked changing the subject. He didn't totally mind. Just a little bit because he frowned.

"My dad was a doctor. But he got time off for a while." He looked down sad. "He was supposed to go back to work the next day." I knew what he meant.

"It's alright. Things happen for a reason. You don't plan on it but it happens." I said slightly smiling.

He looked up at me.

"So, we don't know anything about each other except about our parents." He said smiling. Not a big one but slightly.

"Yeah." I said thinking of what he was thinking to do.

"Lets play a game. Like 20 questions." He said smirking again. I never relized how his eyes light up when he smirks...I did not just say that. Nope never did.

"Sure. You do first." I said. He winked...what was that for.

"Whens your birthday?" He asked.

"July 29th."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"What's your favorite colors?"

I pointed to the wall and he grinned.

"What's your favoite food?"

"Chocolate cookies, and bacon." I said firmly like it was no joke. He almost laughed and I smiled. A full smile.

"I havn't been this happy since before my mom died." I said. "And you know I wasn't so happy with Jeb."

He nodded. "Ok my turn to ask." I said. He nodded again.

"Whens your birthday?"

"June 24th."

Dang. He's older.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"I already know your favorite color." He laughed. Wow. His laugh was so...so alive. He didn't seemed depressed or anything. I think we might get along. Might.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Bacon, no question, and...I don't know really."

"Well you might wanna make up your mind." I said getting up.

"Lets go downstairs. I'm geting bored." Fang said while I nodded. He helped me go downstairs and everyone was talking. Ella was talking with Nudge. Iggy was laughing and pointing at Gazzy who was getting petted by Angel saying good boy.

"Hey, Max, Fang." Ella said. She seemed happy. "Val went to work she said to tell you when you came down." She went back to talking to Nudge and Fang helped me to the couch. Angel walked over to Fang and whispered something in his ear. He started to frown then smiled.

"I don't know, Angel. I'll have to find out." Fang said holding her in his arms.

"Well, I for sure. You will know when it happens." She waved at me and I smiled. She walked over to Nudge and Ella and sat down.

"What was that?" I asked. He smiled.

"Nothing. Brother sister meeting." He said waving it off.

I _will_ find out.

FPOV

I helped Max go over to the couch and we sat down.

I looked over at Angel who was coming over. Uh-oh. Here let me explain some of this...information. Angel is like a little mind reader. She can always tell what people are thinking or sad, depressed, mad about.

She walked over and leaned toward my ear.

"Fang," She whispered. "You and Maax have a lot in common. She thinks you _might_ get along." I frowned at might. "But she really likes you. As in _likes _you." I smiled. She does. Really? "She really does Fang. She also thinks that her and Ella will really like being here." Then she got up and walked to Nuge and Ella. She sat down and listened to them.

"What was that?" Max asked. I smiled.

"Nothing. Brother sister meeting." I said waving it off.

She looked down at the ground and smiled.

"You won't die because you don't know." I said.

"I know. But I will find out." She said smirking. I wanted to laugh. She's so cute...I didn't say that.

"You already know." She looked at me like I was crazy. "You just have to find it deep within." Then she slapped my arm. Well, I wasn't lying.

MPOV

"You already know." I looked at him like he was crazy. "You just have to find it deep within." Then I slapped his arm. What did he mean by that?


	3. A Bad Thought

Val got back from work and her and Ig made dinner. He's a really good cook. I have no idea how or why. But his food was awesome. When we all sat down it was quiet. But then Ella and Nudge started talking and Gaz and Ig were stuffing there faces. Fang was eating fine, and I loved the food I just wasn't eating. I never ate a lot of food after my mom died. Jeb never cooked and I couldn't cook. Ella ate som food that Jeb got her but hwe didn't get food for me. After that I never ate. I had a couple bites and I was done. I wasn't always full but sometimes I ate that amount and I was stuffed.

"Max, aren't you hungry?" Val asked over everybody. Everyone stopped and looked up. Iggy looked confused just like everyone else. I looked over at Fang and he was confused too. The only person who wasn't was Ella. She was still eating.

"Max, never got fed when we were with Jeb. He only fed me. She got used to not being fed so she never eats that much anymore." Ella said. She seemed a little sad but you couldn't tell. She knew I wouldn' say anything else to them. "Sometimes she really does get full from the couple bites she gets." Val looked at me. She wan't confused or anything just looking. Iggy took a bite of his food and started eating but was looking at me. I looked at Fang who was sitting next to me. He was looking at my body up and down. Then he spoke.

"Is that why you never really gain weight?" He asked.

"No, I have a fast metabolism. I just never eat because I'm never really hungry anymore." I said. Then spoke up. "Unless there are cookies or bacon involved." Everyone laughed and started eating again. I could finally walk I just have the stupid brace. I walked up to my room and listened to my ipod.

We all got an ipod but we had different covers. They were the same covers but different colors. Nudge hot pink, Gaz had light blue with dark blue spots, Ig had dark blue with light blue spots, Fang had-shocker-black, Ella got purple, and I had the coolest one, it was a dark blue, purple, and black. It was all swirly. It looked really cool and everyone told Val thanks and everything.

I was listening to Priceless By Mayday Parade when I heard a knock on my door.

"Max?" They said. It wasn't Fang it was a girl. Ella.

"Come on in Ella." I said. Ella walked in and she looked confused and a little worried. "What's wrong?"

"Well, Nudge said," She paused and closed my door and locked it. "Nudge said that she thinks Iggy likes me." She whispered. Why was she worried?

"And? Why would she say that?" I asked.

"Well, she thinks I like him too. And I think I might. But I can't tell her that because she'll scream it to the world." I looked at her. She liked Iggy? Well, they would look cute together. Not getting mushy and girly. Not getting mushy and girly. Ok.

"Well, if you like him then talk to him. If he does like you then there you go. Is that all?" I wasn't trying to be mean.

"Yeah that's all." She unlocked the door and left.

ELLAPOV

We had dinner and now we were going to sleep. Iggy and Gazzy were in there room talking and Fang and Max were in there rooms listening to music and on there computer. Nudge was in my room and she was gonna sleep in my room.

"So," I said. I wish I didn't speak.

"So, do you like Iggy?" Nudge said. "Because that would be completly awesome. And maybe if you guys talked you uys could like totally go out! AWW! You guys would looks so cute together and stuff. You guys would be a great couple.I wish I could have someone like that I bet I will someday. But you guys should so go -" I clapped my hand over her mouth for two reasons. One, so she would shut up. Two, so know one could hear her.

"Nudge, be quiet." I said putting my finger to my lips.

"Just saying." She said jumping up and down. She was trying to tell me that I liked Iggy. I already know I do.

IGGYPOV

"Hey Ig, I heard Nudge blabbing about something in Ellas room wanna go check it out?" Gaz asked me.

"If you mean eavesdropping then yes." I said nodding. This ought to be good.

We got up and walked silently to Ellas bedroom door. It was quiet but then we could here.

"I know you like him. You know you do, you just don't want to admit it." It sounded like Nudge. Ella liked someone?

"Dude? Your all re-" Gazzy paused and smiled. "You like Ella don't you. Your jealous." I slapped the back of his head and he got quiet.

"EEK! You have to talk to him. You just have to ask him out. He might ask you out though. Ugh! Will he make the move or you?" Nudge said.

"Shut up Nudge! Someone might hear you." Ella said. Why wasn't she saying no? Who does she like?

"If I say I like him will you stop talking abot this?" Ella asked.

"Yes! Now talk." We heard udge say.

"Fine. I do like him but he might not like me. I'm just scared." Ella liked someone? Who? I'm gonna find out.

"Dude, we should go they could come our here." I nodded. I sttod up but didn't move. Gaz got up and we were about to leave when we heard Nuge.

"EEK I knew you liked Iggy. You just didn't wanna say it." Nudge screamed. We stoped dead in our tracks. WHAT?!

Gazzy looked up at me and almost laughed but covered his mouth. "She likes you. Do you like her?" He lookedup at me seriously.

"Maybe." I said. I was confused myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MPOV

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock. It was 2:16 a.m. Great. I had nightmare about Jeb. I just had to dream about him. I was really thirsty so I got up and limped down the stairs. I got to the fridge but felt something watching me. Or someone. I turned around to see Fang. Sitting at the table with a glass of water.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper-yelled.

"Same thing as you. Thirsty." He smiled.

"Well, you could of said something. I thought you were a creeper." I paused. What if it wasn't him? What if there was someone else there? What would've happened. I didn't relize i was on the ground until Fang was next to me. He looked at me like I was about to die.

"Are you alright, Max?" He asked.

"Y-yeah. I just had a bad thought and fell." I looked at my ankle and it was fine. He held out a hand and I grabbed it. I got a drink and was sitting at the table too.

"When did you wake up?" He asked.

"Just 10 minutes ago. I had a bad dream and I was thirsty." I said.

"Yeah me too." He said yawning. "Well, I'm gonna go to sleep. Night." He got up and waved. I got up too and walked up after he did.

It was so hard to get to sleep.


	4. The Dare

I woke up to my alarm going off. Of course I had to slap it. But I didn't brake it. I heard my ipod buzz, so I got up and grabbed it. I got a text.

**From: **Fang

_Come downstairs. Before you go back to sleep; There's Bacon!_

I dropped my ipod on the bed and limped down the stairs.

Mornings were said when I sat down. Everyone was eating and talking but then Val cleared her throat.

"Ok, everyone, I thought it would be a good time. I thought you guys are already settling down here at the house and with everyone else so I thought I would enroll you in school." She paused. People just moaned and groaned. Then she spoke "I know you don't want to but you'll meet new people. You guys start on Monday. It's Saturday so you have two days. I already have your supplies. Angel will be going to kindergarden, Nudge, Ella, you will be with the rest and you will all be in your freshman year. I have your binders. There the colors of what you guys already have. Go get dressed were all going to the mall." Angel, Nudge, and Ella spealed. Ella is being her girly self with them now. We all went and got dressed.

Icame downstairs wearing nice dark jeans, and a plue and puple over the shoulder, with a purple and blue pair of Nikes. They were my favorite.. Nudge had a grey skirt with a pink tank top, Gaz had a blue t-shirt, some blue converse, and some jean shorts, Iggy had a red shirt, jeans, and Nikes, Ella had a nice short skirt and a purple over the shoulder, and some puple Nikes. Fang came down the stairs wearing a black, kind of tightm t-shirt, and some nice black jeans, he also had some cool black Nikes.

"Ok, lets go." Val said as we got in the car. The ride was only 10 minutes.

When we got there we all split up. Val and Angel. Nudge, Ella, and me...sadly. And, Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang. Poor guy. Haha.

"Here try on this skirt and tank top." Nudge said giving Ella a nice grey skirt and purple tank top. She'll buy it. It's purple.

"Now, Max, heres a blue and purple tank top. And try this grey skirt on too." She shoved m in a dressing room and I couldn't get out. I guess she wants us to have a grey skirt. We're all trying on clothes and a grey skirt.

I put it on and looked in the mirror. I took my hair out fromit's braid and put it in frontf my shoulders. I looked good. My hair was nice and wavy too. I unlocked the door and walked out. Just as I did, I saw everyone looking at Ella who had her shirt and skirt on. I looked and everyone was there. Everyone. Iggy, Gazz, Val, Angel,...Fang. They all looked up when I turned around to go back in.

"ZOMG! Max you look great. I did an awesome jo-" Ella slapped a hand over her mouth and smiled at me. I love her. Val came over as did everyone else. She looked me over and nodded. The guys had there jaws open.

"What?" I asked.

Iggy closed his mouth and dropped it again as he spoke. "We never thouht we would see you in a dress or a skirt." He rubbed his eyes and looked at me. I wanted to hit them but it was true.

"You look hot!" Gazzy almost yelled. Iggy closed his mouth and slapped him upside the head. Thank you Ig. But then he nodded. Nevermind.

"Uh. Max you should change it looks like Fang's about to drool." Ella said. Now if she said it, it's true. I looked at Fang and it did look like he was going to drool. He snapped him mouth shut.

"Sorry." He muttered.

I walked into the changing room and got back to the other clothes. The rest were jeans and some shorts and stuff like that. We got about 5, 6 outfits. Then we went home. Iggy made us all sandwiches and we all ate. Then we went to the basement and watched Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. Angel's choice. Then Nudge spoke.

"OOH, GUY! I have an awesome idea." Nudge said. We all turned to her. "Ok, how about we all sleep down here tonight and have a movie night. SO we can do it before school starts. We can watch funny movies and creepy ones, we can play games and everything." We all thought it was a good idea but we didn't know if we wanted to do it exactly. Val said it was fine so we put out blankets and sleeping bags. Iggy and Val went to make some snacks and Gazzy went to get soda and make popcorn. We already had dinner before we started seting up. Then we were ready. Val went and read her book in her room and go to sleep later on. We put in a comedy that Gazzy picked out and we watched some other ones too.

~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We watched a bunch of funny movies and we were laughing so hard there were tears coming out of our eyes. Angel went to sleep because she was tired so we went to play a game and be quiet so she could sleep.

"Ooh, how about we play truth or dare?" Nudge asked. I always thought it was fun when I was younger because me and Ella would make the ares good and funny but with themI have no idea.

"Sure." Ella said as everyone else said sure or nodded.

"Iggy should go first." Ella said. And I saw Iggy do something we all thought we would never see him do. Blush. He does like her!

"Uh, ok. Max." He said. Now he did an evil grin. Huh? " t or d?"

"Dare, I'm not a wimp." I said proudly. Big mistake.

"I dare you to kiss Fang." He said grinning. Dang it! I don't want to kiss him. It would make it totally akward. I actually think I kind of like him. He is nice and we've talked a bit and got to know each other. We havn't really fought either.

Fang got wide eyed, as did I. We both stared at him as if he had a monkey on his head. I know, weird. I can't even think straight.

"Aw, is Max a wimp?" He said in a childish tone.

"I'm not a wimp!" I snapped I jumped for him but Ella pulled him out of the way.

"Iggy! Don't call her that! You know what happened. Jeb used to call her a wimp and loser and a bunch of other names, thats how we know our vocabulary, and that she would never escape him." Ella explained to them. I was breathing deeply closing my eyes trying not to explode. "She freaks out when people call her names that he called her. She freaks out about a lot of stuff related to him." Then she got quiet and looked at me. "Or what he did." I flinched. Breath. Breath. Now back to the dare I had to kiss Fang. Here we go.

I stood up and walked back over to them Iggy looked relativly scared but back to normal I walked to where I sat and looked at Fang, he was still wide eyed. I leaned over and kissed him. Dang it. I was supposed to make it a quick one second kiss but I couldn't pull a way.

He put his arm around my waist and I almost flinched. I didn't like people touching mwe like that. But with him I felt safe. I heard Ella gasp, probley thinking I would punch him. I moved in closer, if possible. He turned his head to deepen the kiss but I could feel myself not wanting to let go. I had to. I had to pull away. I touched his shoulder and wanted to melt. I pulled away. I mentally slapped myself.

Fang was wide eyed when he opened his eyes. I looked down at the ground and then looked up. Iggy was grinning, Gazzy was smirking, Nudge was smiling, Ella looked wide eyed but then smiled. I looked back at Fang and he was...blushing? He looked at the grond and breathed out of his mouth and looked up with his usual smirk.

"Nudge." Ella said still smiling.

"Ok, Ella, truth or dare?" Nudge said widening her smile.

Ella frowned. She always does dare but she might do truth. She knows what Nudge will do with both of her choices.

"Dare." Ella said nervously.

"Hehe." Nudge giggled. "I dare you and Iggy to go upstairs and mak out for 10 minutes. The rest of us will just talk." Ella's eyes were almost wider then her face, and Iggy's eyes _were_ wider then his face, and his jaw was dropped.


	5. The Wake Up Call

**Playback**

_"Hehe." Nudge giggled. "I dare you and Iggy to go upstairs and mak out for 10 minutes. The rest of us will just talk." My eyes were almost wider then her face, I looked at Iggy in the corner of my eye and Iggy's eyes were wider then his face, and his jaw was dropped. Oh my gawd. Why would Nudge do this?_

I stiffened and got up. Nudges eyes got wide and I looked at Max. She looked at me, her eyes told me to do what ever I wanted. That I should do what I'm told to do. I grabbed Igys arm and hi eyes widened more, if it was possible.

We walked upstairs and then I heard talking from downstairs. I heard Max tell them not to spy. I love my sister.

I sat Iggy on the couch and I sat next to him. He cleared his throat. He was about to talk but I looked at him.

"Are you really gonna do it?" He asked looking nervous.

"I don't know." I shoved my face to my hands. I felt like crying. I do like him. But what if he doesn't like me back.

"Don't cry." He said. I looked up at him. "If you cry it won't make you feel better, it'll just make you cry harder." He actually sounded sincere. He didn't sound nervous anymore.

"Ok." I said straightening up. He looked at me. "What?"

"Imagine it's Christmas." I nodded. "Come here." He grabbed myhand and we went to the door way to the kitchen and stood there. Then he pointed up. "Imaginary Mistaltoe." He leaned down and kissed me.

His arms went around my waist pulling me in. I put my my arms around his neck and my hands went straight to his hair. It felt natural. He pulled back.

"Better?" He said nervously. I smiled.

"Much." He smiled and pulled me into his chest and we kissed again. Now I'm for sure I like him. Does this mean he likes me? I have no idea. But I don't care right now.

This time I pulled away. "Umm."

What?" He asked half-smiling.

"Well, uh." I looked down letting go of him. But he was still holding on to me. "Well, I was wondering i-"

He pulled me into him and we locked lips. Then he pulled away, smiling happily. "Does that answer your quetion?" I smiled. "Now, I have to ask you something."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Will you go out with me?" He smiled nervously.

"Yeah." I said as he pulled me in again. Ok, now your gonna be sad about this part.

We heard footsteps but didn't move. The next thing we know we hear.

"EEK! They _actually _did it! I'm an awesome match mak-"Max slapped a hand over her mouth and then we broke apart. Max was looking at me grinning, Gazzy was laughing slightly, Fang was smirking like he always does, and Nudge had a ahuge smile on her face. I looked back at Iggy who was blushing and then my face heated up. Dang it. I'm blushing too. Iggy and I let go of each other but then he entwined our fingers to make us hold hands.

"Uh. How long were you guys up here?" Gazzy asked. Iggy smiled.

"Long enough for me to her out." Iggy said and right after he stopped talking he pecked my cheek. Then I blushed. Stupid blushes!

"Aww." I heard Max, Nudge, and Gazzy say. Fang looked at us and slightly smile. Then he looked at Max, but she didn't notice, they were already surrounding me and Iggy. Fang was looking at her with pleading eyes. Uh-oh. He likes her.

We all went down stairs to the basement and started to get ready for bed. We all layed down and were set up to sleep. from left to right it was Angel, Fang, Max, me, Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge. We couldn't go to sleep at first but then we started drifting off.

MAXPOV

We started to drift asleep. It was hard at first then just past out kinda.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
